games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Dah'Rhin
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Austin Dah’Rhin of the Roads of Tranera Tier, named by a care taker, later called the ‘Striking Shadow’, never nicknamed, chose the rare option of losing his name at adulthood so he had none between the time he returns to Tantus and when he kills Nikki. His name means ‘a common flower’ but means ‘venerable’ in real life. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Human male, fully Al’terrian, has well defined bright golden eyes, cat slitted, on the large side, long straight black lashes, slim long nose not visibly broken, thick black straight brows that are very expressive, unremarkable slightly defined cheek bones, well shaped ruby pink lips, straight white teeth, sharply defined jaw line, straight hairline, short and spiky black hair, unremarkable ears, has a lot of scars he loves, always clean shaven, bright healthy white pink skin, doesn’t bruise easily, has claw marks tattooed over his chest, has the staff and the sword scar branded into his arm, has ‘whatever it takes’ tattooed across his back. Has a lean muscular build, about 6’0 tall, wiry muscled complete with six pack and arm muscles, callused hands later on, in good physical condition almost prime, healthy, some food allergies, considered quick and handsome, likes to be clean and sharp, decent stamina, walks straight and leisurely, does like clothes that show off his body later on, has prominent claws that are low and sharp and hard to hide Language, Accent, and Voice Speaks tiny bits of Al’terran and has the accent of anyone who lives around the Board, which is slightly British similar to Damien and Timethy, has a pleasant mid-tenor voice which is easy to listen to, a little too pleasant, curses fluently, uses some city slangs when in the city, talks before he thinks. Personality Goes through the same age range as the others, doesn’t really care about color but likes that his eyes are gold which is an Al’terrian color, likes battles and wars and fighting, spends his time fighting and practise, dances well which is another past time, his life goal is only to be a good fighter and enjoy himself, his favourite meal is red meat with some kind of herb bread, loves using his claws in battle, seen as somewhat fearless. Much more of a talker, helps people so he can use them later, constantly in conflict with old fighting enemies, disorganized except when it comes to his work, his work and his betrayal are his secrets and he keeps them very well, a very screwed up sense of morals that allows for murder, is a very accomplished liar, extroverted for the most part, selfish, has a sarcastic and smart alec sense of humour, his fantasy is killing Damien and getting Nikki who would then love him, holds a lot of odd prejudices against other nations and the low born, although he is one himself, wouldn’t make a good leader and probably wouldn’t try, a decent speaker but doesn’t like it, seen as a helpful and harmless type initially, then as a very dangerous threat, as patient as he needs to be, has a horrible temper when ignited, which doesn’t take as much as it should, a mixed view of authority since he lives under it and enjoys the privilege and hates the belittling, hates Nikki because she basically turned her back on him, of low then high social status, makes emotion decisions as he is greedy, once he pieces things together communicates well, has a brilliant photographic memory, overly confident, likes being around people, verbal witty and quick, honestly doesn’t feel fear, neither mature nor immature, trustworthy if it weren’t for his evil self, given adequate respect, very poor self control. His default mood is cocky. He is smug, arrogant, willing to help in any scenario, smart alec. Love languages: Touch, gifts, time, favours, words. History Motivation Relationships Born the seventh month of 15,891 AT in ‘The Roads’, a rough district on the east border of the Board, pure Al’terrian of a long distance messenger father and a land manager mother, met at a Dance (as many couples do), has many half siblings, did not know any of his family. He acts like an arrogant only child. Paternal grandparents: Charles♂ - Taz♀ Maternal grandparents: Llarm♂ - E’livia♀ Parentage: William♂ - Fen♀ Didn’t strictly have childhood friends, just a lot of friends to fight with and fight they did and enjoyed it, was neither success nor failure at school, influenced by the fighting and brutality of the care takers, has no problems with sexual things though he doesn’t participate right away, holds no regrets for all the bad he’s done, never had a best friend, just a best brawl partner Jost, never falls in love but discovers lust seeing Kite, Nikki, and roughly Olivia. Nikki becomes his rival because she spurned him completely. It’s part of his last part of the story. Education and Vocation Took his schooling at Tranera Tier where he was a decent student, but cared more about and around, took weapons training in second Tier and didn’t care much for anything else besides the training, received a full education of killing and weapons when he returned to Tantus, very focused, no need to be literate. As a child, worked as an aide to a government office running paperwork around, could have made money if people bet on fights, wanted to join some kind of military or fighting cult, works in the factories and is bought where he is guaranteed Pride work where he becomes the best assassin they’ve ever trained who pulls off several mission before taking a dumb risk by taking out Nikki who rejected him. Ignored by the Privileged law for careful reasons. Dance Location Spends his childhood and work in The Roads, then in the factories, upon his return spent a lot of time under the guidance of the Pride and Privileged in the eastern districts of Kigana in becoming an assassin. He travelled as far as Nolvac for a few of his missions. Had residence in the Pride Conte Moon but rarely went there, died on a mountain side unmourned. Political Views Spirituality Doesn’t believe in any religion at all, goes the way of the Pride and doesn’t think there’s anything out there and you must make your own way to get anywhere: no life after death. Notable Possessions Board Magic Has the Power of Animation, which is one of the things that made him such a great assassin, gets fairly good at it, likes the Pride magic and would take it up if he could Flavour Category:The Escapees